Saizou
is of the Kakurangers. He is a descendant of Saizou Kirigakure. Biography Kakuranger At 22 years old, he's a constantly chattering, easily flattered man who thinks he's a lot smarter than he really is. Likes to help other people, making him popular among children. Somehow unlucky in most things. His way of talking is a little feminine. He corresponds to Sha Wujing. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Saizou, alongside his team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War , Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Saizou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Saizou and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Saizou, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Saizou/NinjaBlue: to be added Forms - Beast General= : NinjaBlue's Juushou form, armed with the Logan Shaft, which is the only weapon that is not similar to the Kakuranger's personal weapon. Forms Muteki Shogun's right arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja Blue's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} }} Ranger Key The is Saizou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as NinjaBlue. *When he, Don, and Ahim became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Saizou received his key and became NinjaBlue once more. Behind the scenes '' pre-break eyecatch.]] Portrayal Saizou is portrayed by . As NinjaBlue, his suit actor was Takeshi Miyazaki. Notes *Saizou is the first male Blue Ranger to have his uniform be of the normal Blue expectant of female Blue Rangers (except for one alongisde two unofficial), as every other male Blue Ranger is colored in a darker shade. This could be based on his slightly feminine way of speaking, but this is merely conjecture. There are only two other male Blue Rangers who are the lighter blue, but there are certain caveats that keeps Saizou being a lighter shade unique: **Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue, who is only the lighter blue when he transforms into Saizou or male versions of the three female Rangers who also have the lighter shade of Blue. **Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan, the only one identifying the color by the technical name of "cyan" because, unlike Saizou, he's not the main Blue Ranger of his team. Ultimately, though, he likewise gives up his color to a female) *Despite his suit color, all 3 of his corresponding mecha sport the traditional darker blue color. *Saizou's actor Hiroshi Tsuchida. Would also go on to voice Mike Corbett/Magna Defender in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. External links *NinjaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *NinjaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki